1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a surveillance system and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a surveillance system and a method of driving the same, in which a network camera communicates with a client device via a gateway.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a surveillance system in which a network camera communicates with a client device via a gateway, when detecting an event, the network camera captures and compresses an image, and transmits a still image or a moving image of a compression result to the client device via the gateway. Since the network camera performing wireless communication uses power of a battery, it is important to reduce power consumption in order to extend the life of the battery.